glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxx Zero
MAXX Zero is the first character produced in Toyfinity's relaunch of the ROBO Force toyline. The figure's test shot debut was at NYCC in October of 2013.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/10/previews-for-nycc.html =Details= "MAXX is the toughest of the tough and the leader of the Robo Force™. With the motto "Any mission, any time, any place," his primary assets are his brute strength and his almost total invulnerability. His personal arsenal of attack weaponry includes a pair of laser hand weapons stored in his backpack and a back-mounted, swiveling double-barreled attack gun. And let no one - and no thing - doubt: MAXX is well able and prepared to use them!" From the original file card.http://www.theoldrobots.com/MaxxMaxx.html =Story= Finding Home MAXX Zero is a robotic warrior who, in search of his origins, made his way across the stars. On his travels he faced the Hordes of Rothan. He is the one who demolished the Arcos Portal at Delphi Minor. He even managed to escape the planet Uzalek without DNA Restructuring. He finally made his way to the planet on which he was built, the planet Zeton.http://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3 Genesis Reforged on his home planet of Zeton after being left for destroyed scrap metal, MAXX Zero finds himself reborn in Lab Seventeen.http://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3&p=18 After a short battle against the original Hun-Dredhttp://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3&p=23 and the discovery of an alternate bi-pedal modehttp://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3&p=22, MAXX escapes from the Lab while Nazgar is left to reforge his loyal fallen warrior Hun-Dred.http://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3&p=24 MAXX Zero and ZEM escape into the city of Celestia, looking for a way to overthrow Nazgar and the CULT OF DRED, return order to Zeton, and unravel the secret of the Hidden Fortresses of Steele. With allies freed from the claws of Hun-Dred the Conqueror through ZEM's Dynagenesis Effect and an ever-increasing series of powerful adversaries... The original Steele-Forged hero Maxx Zero and the ROBO Force battle for the freedom of all living creatures! Forging Battlestar Hun-Dred forges Battlestar in his own image after being reforged by Nazgar and his NEM scientists. His duties, to protect Nazgar the Tyrant and Hun-Dred while finding Maxx Zero and ZEM. After Battlestar's first encounter with Maxx and ZEM that leaves him literally in pieces, the reforging formula activates, giving Battlestar the ability to rebuild himself, regardless of injury. The only permanent loss is Battlestar's original voice, which is replaced by the vocalizer located on his chest. With first-hand knowledge of the power of Maxx Zero, Battlestar goes to the factory which is rebuilding the Zetonians into Nazgar's drones and inputs his own designs... With the new Guardians of Celestia at his side, Battlestar's new sepulchral voice cries out through the city: "YOU WILL BE FOUND, MAXX ZERO. YOU WILL BE REFORGED. YOU WILL END."http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/100-shipped.html Infiltrate Glyaxia Command "ZEM has been abducted!" Glyaxia Command captured the enigmatic mechanoid through a rift into the mysterious Glyos System. Sensing trouble, MAXX Zero went undercover, infiltrating Glyaxia Command's Block Base. Once inside, MAXX stumbled upon a nefarious plan - Glyaxia Command has stolen the designs for the ROBO Force and intends to create a mechanical army! To rescue ZEM, MAXX engaged in combat with three Elite Glyaxia Clones of Sentinel. Unexpectedly, dynagenesis occured, transforming the doppelgangers into a brand new ally - Vanguard the Warrior! Possessing three times the strength and power of a Protector Class Robot and wielding a super-charged forcefield blaster, Vanguard the Warrior turns the tables on Glyaxia Command! Force Sync Armor While practicing Force Sync* with Vanguard, MAXX Zero discovers a strange quirk in this reprocessed Zetonian matter - the dense Zetonian metal emblazoned with the logo of the long-forgotten STAR Team which each Guardian carries on his back calls to him. Maxx touches one of the Guardians, and it falls to pieces. The metal containing the symbol attaches to Maxx's chest, shifting pieces of his form to match the color of the metal. With this newfound armor, Maxx truly is the invincible warrior of legend - but there is a catch. The armor of the STAR Team, working through whatever had been infused into the original metal, burns out in seventy seconds. Using this new knowledge, Maxx gains another advantage in his quest to take Zeton back from Nazgar and Hun-Dred. Vanguard's triple-power and Glyaxian origins have also given him the ability to Force Sync with MAXX Zero to create Dreadnought MAXX Zero. Loss and Defeat The ROBO Force has been defeated. MAXX Zero, for the first time in his existence, runs from his duty to any mission, any time, any place and heads out into the void of space. The loss of one of his strongest Force members is just too much to bear. His travels bring him to planet Diavolus, far from the reach of Nazgar and the CULT OF DRED. The native snake-like creatures have little interest in him, a change from other worlds he has visited over the years. Maxx explores the planet, enjoying the lack of mechanical influence. Forbidden Swamp During a routine exploration of a major swampland on the planet, Maxx sees a strange glow from underneath the water. Switching to Deep Dive mode, he explores the underbelly of the swamp... through the murk, he finds a surprising discovery - a large metallic gate, with a smaller metallic gate embedded in the bottom. His natural curiosity stoked, Maxx investigates. The door opens easily and surprisingly, into a chamber that the water does not flow into. Maxx converts back to his standard mode, ready for a trap to be sprung. It's always a trap, he thinks. Beyond the room which blocks water from flowing in, Maxx sees mechanical structures familiar to him from the Glyaxia Excursion - a room constructed completely out of solid gold Blocks. Maxx waves his hand over the wall, and it responds to him, machinery whirring and clicking. A Block slides aside, allowing him access... Inside of the golden Block Base, it appears completely transparent - encased in an energy field that keeps the contents secure from scans. Maxx is stunned to find thirty two giant mechanical beings, completely devoid of paint and markings. He touches them - the machinery is familiar, but not familiar. "Why are you here?", he wonders. When MAXX ZERO activates the Ancient Constructs, a long forgotten signal is sent that no modern robotic entity can decode - but it is heard by the Zeroids! Will they be friends to the Robo Force...or enemies?http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2016/01/the-return-ofthe-zeroids.html The Search for Maxx Zero Months go by when ZEM has a vision of MAXX terrorizing a planet of bat creatures. Sentinel, ZEM, and Wrecker take to the Star Falke to planet Diavolus to investigate. There they find MAXX has modified himself into a golden metallic warlord with little regard for biological life. There is also a new non-Zetonian robot with MAXX, the slithery Fangar the Conspirator. ROBO Force is faced with a horrible decision - do they join their commander in his new mission and forget liberating Zeton from Nazgar, or uphold his previous ideals and destroy him to save the native populace? The Great Hunt The long battles on Diavolus were over... MAXX Zero and the ROBO Force had gained new friends in Neo Zeroid Assassin and Zeroid Striker, as well as a new mission: find the Prime Zeroids and unlock the secrets of planet Zeton! The journey took Maxx, his second-in-command and hotheaded brother-in-arms Sentinel the Protector, Assassin, and Striker deep into sections of the galaxy untouched since the explorations of the STAR Team generations before. The signal of a Zeroid Sensor Station drew the Force's attention; Assassin demanded they investigate, in case any Zeroid was still functioning on the planet. Deep in the foliage of a jungle planet, the Robo Force discovered a forgotten tribe of HUNTER NEO ZEROIDS... Led by the first-constructed of Zeroid Zemo himself, Zemorian. Burnt-out circuitry and faulty memory chips had driven Zemorian into a paranoid state. He believed that any visitor to the planet was trying to take their jungle away - and would have to prove their claim to the planet by undergoing Zemo's test - the Great Hunt. Stripped of their weapons, Maxx and the team must once again find a way to prevail over a superior foe - another impossible mission for the Robo Force! Darkness Falls But there was a greater problem on the horizon... What the Hunters did not know was that another group had tracked their signal - a group that believed the resurgence of the Zeroids would lead to the destruction of the universe. And so, it was time for the shroud of Darkness to fall once again. The DARKNESS SOLDIERS entered the jungle with simple orders - bring back any mechanoid powered by a Z-Core (the energy source at the heart of the Prime Zeroids AND Maxx Zero) and destroy the rest. Who will survive this conflict of wills in the primal elements of a planet untamed by technology or men? The Hunters? The Hunted? Or a literal legion of Darkness?http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2016/06/new-release-this-friday-6242016.html =Versions= Genesis Edition The first modern Robo Force kit contains 41 pieces and is cast in solid gray with minimal black paint applications. MAXX Zero Genesis Edition was first made available Sunday, October 27, 2013.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/10/the-return-of-robo-force.html A blank variation was also released at NYCC and limited to 50 pieces.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/11/updates.html Maxx-Zero-Regenesis-Form-2-WEB.png|MAXX Zero Genesis Edition Maxx-Zero-Regenesis-Form-5.png|MAXX Zero Genesis Edition Maxx-Zero-Regenesis-Form-4-WEB.png|MAXX Zero Genesis Edition Maxx-Zero-Advanced-Form.png|MAXX Zero Advanced Form configuration Glyaxia Disguise "Maxx has to infiltrate Glyaxia to rescue ZEM!" MAXX Zero in Glyaxia disguise is a deluxe kit of 53 pieces that was released on Friday, July 18 2014 along with Battlestar and Vanguard. Includes one full Robo Force kit in yellow, with an extra set of blue arm parts to upgrade your Maxx Zero, as well as to build the terrifying Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones and Elite Drones!http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/force-enlistment-information-and-mordle.html Guns blazing.jpg|MAXX Zero Glyaxia Disguise Maxx_Zero_building_instructions.jpg|Armored MAXX Zero Instructions Elite_Glyaxia_Protector_Instructions.jpg|Elite Glyaxia Protector Drone Instructions Dreadnought MAXX Zero Vanguard's triple-power and Glyaxian origins have given him the ability to Force Sync with MAXX Zero to create Dreadnought MAXX Zero. So far the official configuration of the combined figures is unreleased.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/force-enlistment-information-and-mordle.html A second Force Sync ability was discovered called Force Sync Armor when MAXX/Vanguard touched a Guardian of Celestia which fell to pieces. The metal containing the Zeroids STAR Team symbol attached to MAXX/Vanguard's chest, shifting pieces of his form to match the color of the metal. The newfound armor only lasts for seventy seconds before burning out, but grants a feeling of being an invincible warrior of legend. Maxx with Star Team upgrades.jpg|Force Sync Armor Classic Edition A standard 41 piece kit with paint apps based on the original 1980's toy. The intention was to provide a nicely-balanced figure that is a pure update to the vintage Maxx figure, with slightly more color than the vintage on some parts. Classic MAXX Zero was available by preorder from Sunday, October 12, through Saturday, October 25th 2014. A blank version was also available in MAXX Grey.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/10/the-long-and-winding-road-of-toyfinity.html IMG_20150110_133001.jpg|Classic MAXX and Ultimate MAXX Robo-Force-Basic-Maxx-001.jpg|Classic MAXX Robo-Force-Basic-Maxx-008.jpg|Classic MAXX Robo-Force-Unpainted-Maxx-027.jpg|Blank MAXX Grey Ultimate Edition Available for pre-order at the same time as the Classic Edition, MAXX Zero Ultimate Edition is the same 41 piece kit but with over a hundred paint applications and full detail line added. Over sixty of these applications were brand-new and never before used on a Robo Force kit.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/10/the-long-and-winding-road-of-toyfinity.html Ultimate-Maxx-Test.png|MAXX Zero Ultimate Edition Imperious Edition Imperious MAXX is an evil version of MAXX Zero. It is the membership exclusive figure for Club Zeton. The figure is an Ultimate Edition with many paint applications, full detail lines and is cast in metallic gold plastic. Applications to the club were accepted throughout the entire month of February 2015.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2015/01/so-club-zeton.html "After a devastating loss to the ROBO Force team, MAXX Zero abandons Zeton to grieve over his lost friend. Months later, ZEM has a vision of MAXX terrorizing a planet of bat creatures. Sentinel, ZEM, and Wrecker take to the Star Falke to planet Diavolus to investigate. There they find MAXX has modified himself into a golden metallic warlord with little regard for biological life. There is also a new non-Zetonian robot with MAXX, the slithery Fangar the Conspirator. ROBO Force is faced with a horrible decision - do they join their commander in his new mission and forget liberating Zeton from Nazgar, or uphold his previous ideals and destroy him to save the native populace? Also, what is the secret of the Forbidden Swamp? What is the strange glow that fills the water nightly? What could have pushed MAXX to enslave an entire planet?"http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2015/02/the-details-about-imperious-maxx.html toyfinity-robo-force-imperious-maxx-mockup.jpg|Imperious MAXX Mock-up Maxx-Zero-Imperious-Edition.jpg|Imperious MAXX *Force Sync is a state of higher robotic consciousness achievable by Maxx Zero with any other member of the Robo Force, on a one-to-one basis, that allows him to tap into their higher functions from a remote distance. It's not easy to do and is rarely achieved. Category:ROBO Force Category:Club Zeton Category:Major Characters Category:Zeroids Category:Toyfinity Category:Robo Force Series